The present invention relates generally to manner by which to direct light energy towards a target. More particularly, the present invention relates apparatus, and an associated method, for positioning a reflector to reflect incident light energy towards the target. Simple rotational forces are generated and transduced to cause desired tilt and pan movements of the reflector to direct the light energy towards the target, both a stationary target and also a moving target.
Throughout the past century, the creation and installation of electrical power grids over large geographical areas has provided a manner by which to power a large assortment of electrically-powered devices. Lighting equipment is exemplary of a class of electrically-powered devices which is regularly used.
The illumination provided by the lighting equipment is used both for functional purposes and also aesthetic purposes. That is to say, illumination of an area for functional purposes by lighting equipment permits activities which require light for their effectuation to be performed. And, illumination also sometimes provides aesthetic improvements to the area which is illuminated. Aesthetic improvements provided by the lighting is sometimes combined with functionality provided by their illumination; other times, the illumination is provided primarily for aesthetic purposes.
Some lighting equipment is constructed to provide illumination for a single fixed area, or otherwise to direct light energy towards a fixed target or target area. Other constructions of light equipment, such as lighting equipment utilized as stage lighting, permit alteration of the target area towards which light energy generated by the lighting element is directed. Stage lighting equipment, typically, must be capable of dynamic alteration of the target area at which the light energy generated by the lighting equipment is directed. For instance, when a stage performer moves across the stage during performance, the stage lighting equipment must be capable of directing light energy generated thereat towards the stage performer as the stage performer moves.
While, most simply, the stage performer can be tracked manually by repeatedly repositioning the lighting element of the lighting equipment, thereby successively to redirect the direction in which the light energy is transmitted. Such entire repositioning of the lighting element, however, is relatively inflexible. And, such repeated repositioning over an extended time period is difficult to maintain, particularly when the stage performer moves repeatedly or rapidly.
To overcome these problems, lighting elements utilized for stage lighting purposes, or in other implementations in which the target area at which light energy is to be directed changes, a reflector is utilized to reflect light energy generated at a light source towards the target area. Movement of the reflector alters the direction by which the light energy is reflected off of the reflector. Through appropriate positioning of the reflector, the area which is illuminated by the lighting element can quickly be selected and thereafter illuminated.
Conventional lighting apparatus of this type typically utilize a motor coupled directly to the reflector to position the reflector in a desired position to reflect incident light energy thereon towards the selected target area. A motor is limited, both in the resolution of movement of the reflector as well as, perhaps more significantly, limitations of the movement permitted of the reflector. And, the positioning of the reflector into a desired position might not be effectuable in the quickest possible time period as the reflector might not be able to be repositioned out of one position and into another position by moving the reflector along a shortest distance path into the subsequent position. Constraints upon wiring associated with the motor might, e.g., limit the manner by which the reflector is repositioned.
Lighting apparatus of this type typically use a motor for rotational displacement of the mirror and a motor suspended on the rotational axis for angular displacement of the mirror. The movement of the angular displacement axis is limited by the mechanical axle used to suspend the mechanism in rotation, and the rotational axis is limited by the wires to transfer power to the angular displacement axis. Additionally, the weight of the reflector and the angular displacement actuator must be moved and accelerated by the rotational displacement axis which slows the response time for that axis.
If a manner could be provided by which to better permit movement of the reflector of lighting apparatus, then improved performance of the lighting apparatus in dynamic conditions would result. For instance, tracking of a stage performer as the performer moves across a stage would be facilitated. And, an improved manner by which to light other target areas would also be facilitated.
It is in light of this background information related to lighting apparatus that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides apparatus, and an associated method, by which to direct light energy towards a target.
Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, a manner is provided for positioning a reflector to reflect incident light energy towards a target. The reflector is positioned through the application of simple rotational forces which are transduced to cause the desired positioning of the reflector. Both tilt and pan movements of the reflector are provided through the application of the simple rotational forces.
In one aspect of the present invention, a rotatable ring member is positioned to receive a first rotational force. The first rotational force, when applied to the ring member, causes rotation thereof in a selected direction and at a selected rate. An upstanding mounting arm is positioned to extend beyond a surface of the ring member to rotate, about a first rotational axis, together with rotation of the first ring member. The reflector is mounted to the mounting arm to be supported therefrom. The upstanding mounting arm includes a directional transducer which transduces the rotational movement of the first ring member together with rotation of the upstanding mounting arm about the first rotational axis into rotation of the reflector about a second rotational axis, e.g., perpendicular to the first rotational axis. Thereby, tilt movement of the reflector is induced.
In another aspect of the present invention, a second rotatable ring member is provided. The second rotational ring member is also capable of rotational motion about the first rotational axis. A second upstanding mounting arm is affixed to the second rotatable ring member and is caused to rotate together with rotation of the second rotatable ring member. Rotation of the second rotatable ring member is effectuated through application of a second rotation force thereto. The reflector is further mounted to the second upstanding mounting arm. The second upstanding mounting arm includes a directional transducer operable to transduce the rotational movement of the second ring member into rotation of the reflector about a third rotatable axis. Rotation of the second ring member induces tilt movement of the reflector. The second and third rotatable axes, in one implementation, are coincident.
In another aspect of the present invention, the first rotatable ring member is caused to be rotated at a first rotation rate while the second rotatable ring member is caused to be rotated at a second rate. The difference between the rates at which the respective ring members are caused to be rotated defines a differential rate of rotation. Because the reflector is coupled, by way of the first and second upstanding mounting arms, respectively, to the first and second ring members, rotation of the respective ring members at the differential rate causes rotation of the reflector about the second and third rotational axes, respectively. Because of the differential rate at which the ring members are rotated, corresponding rotation about the second and third axes is also effectuated at a differential rate. The differential rate of rotation of the reflector about the axes causes tilt movement of the reflector.
Light energy incident upon the reflector can thereby be reflected, upon positioning, or movement, of the reflector in any desired direction. Rotational forces can be applied to the rotational ring members in either a clockwise or counter clockwise direction. Thereby, repositioning of the reflector is effectuable in a manner which most quickly causes pan or tilt movement of the reflector, as desired.
In one implementation, apparatus is provided for stage lighting equipment. Through suitable positioning of the reflector, light energy generated by a light source incident on the reflector is directed towards a desired target area. As a stage performer, or the like, moves across a stage, thereby changing the target area which is to be illuminated, rotation of the rotatable rings repositions the reflector to permit the stage performer to be tracked with illumination as the stage performer moves into the subsequent position.
In another implementation, operation of an embodiment of the present invention permits any type of target area to be quickly illuminated merely by rotation of the rotatable ring members to cause the appropriate target area to be illuminated. Landscape lighting, for instance, is made to be dynamically adjustable to permit illumination of selected landscape targets, merely through the rotation of the rotatable ring members to cause corresponding rotation of the reflector.
In these and other aspects, therefore, reflector-positioning apparatus, and an associated method, for a light assembly is provided. The light assembly is operable to reflect incident light energy towards a selected target location. A reflector from which light energy is reflected towards the selected target location is positioned to cause such reflection towards the target location. A first rotatable element is capable of rotational movement in a first selected rotational manner about a first rotational axis responsive to application of a first rotational force thereon. A first directional transducer is coupled to the first rotatable element and to which the reflector is mounted. The first directional transducer is rotatable about the first rotatable axis together with rotation of the first rotatable element. The first directional transducer transduces the rotation thereof about the first rotational axis into rotation of the reflector about a second rotational axis.